I can help you with that
by Spry Striker X
Summary: After Namine leaves Roxas high and dry, Axel gives him a helping hand. Akuroku, rated M.


**WARNING**

Nude-ness on Roxas' side and bitchiness on Namine's side and AWESOMENESS from Axel. Yaoi. Akuroku, NamiRoku.

**I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT.**

Namine, a beautiful blonde girl with sky blue eyes and a most wanted body, led her equally gorgeous boyfriend in the direction of the school pool, which was generally forbidden after hours. Her boyfriend, Roxas, was lean with rather feminine curves which got him teased a lot. Roxas was only about an inch taller than Namine and had the gloomiest look on his beautiful face.

"But, Nami, why do we have to go to the school pool? And… why did you wake me up at two in the morning, again?" he sounded annoyed and was still in his blue striped pajama bottoms and a big white shirt. His blonde hair was disheveled and out of order but, then again, it's always like that. His bright blue eyes sparkle with concern as Namine, the troublemaker as she is known, smiles cheerfully at him, as if he wasn't glaring at her.

Her expression then turned seductive. Roxas gulped, not liking where this was going.

"Because, Roxy, my dear, we are going to have some fun. It will be our first time!" Yes, Roxas was still a virgin, but he had his doubts about Namine.

He groaned and tried to protest but found that 'something' had placed themselves on his lips. He tried to make this a chaste kiss, but Namine had other ideas. She leaned back with a thud on the dorm room 813 and groaned loudly into Roxas' mouth, dragging him with her. He decided that life was short, but he wouldn't want the owner of that room to wake up, so he kissed her back slowly, acting as if he wanted this. He could feel the change in Namine's kiss when he kissed back and she released her death grip on his hip. Instead, she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

Roxas suddenly realized something. The door that he and Namine were leaning on was his best friends, Axel. He had, as of late, been avoiding Axel because of a very embarrassing secret that he could never tell Axel.

He had a crush on Axel.

Another guy and his only friend. Axel had reacted by trying to speak to Roxas and made every effort to see him every day. The poor chump had no idea that Roxas liked him and thought that maybe someone was being mean to his friend and decided to interrogate Roxas one day after school.

It didn't end well, let me tell you. Roxas had slipped up and told Axel that he had a crush on him and then ran for his life. Poor little Roxas didn't see Axel do his victory dance.

Namine finally let go of him to look him in the eyes. She then let out a load moan and said, "Oh Roxas," in a very sensual way. She then forced her lips on his.

The door opened and both blonds fell to the floor, Roxas on top of Namine. It was a rather precarious predicament, but luckily, Axel wasn't there. Demyx had opened the door, looking rather shocked. Demyx was Axel's roommate.

"Roxy? What are you doing… oh," he said, "Axel isn't going to be pleased." He added under his breath. He was also a friend of Roxas but not as close to him as Axel.

Roxas hastily got up and apologized.

"Please don't tell Axel. You know how Namine is." He said in a whisper so that said girl could not hear them. Demyx grinned and nodded. Namine was looking in the mirror, trying to fix her hair.

"You know that he has a crush on you to right?" Demyx said in a cautious voice, unsure of how Roxas would react. Roxas stood there grinning like a mad man and imagined Axel kissing him instead of Namine. Demyx snapped his fingers in front of his face and chuckled.

"You are a goof. But it's all cool. Don't tell him I said anything." He added seriously. Roxas said goodbye, dragged Namine out to the pool area, and kissed her, closing his eyes and imagining Axel in her place. He felt something stirring in his pants and blushed.

"Finally reacting are we?" Namine chuckled, "Now get naked."

A shocked voice replied, "What?"  
"You heard me. We are going skinny dipping! Isn't it exciting?" Namine giggled and sat down, starting to take off her shoes. Roxas, who was still in his dreamy state of Axel complied but hesitated when it got to the pants. He looked at Namine, who was in her underwear started to untie the ribbon on his pants. They fell down to reveal Roxas' jocks, which had a large bump in the front because of him thinking about Axel. They both started to get into the pool, making out heavily, moans echoeing the indoor room. The blue light reflected itself everywhere. Roxas' eyes were closed and he was still imagining that it was Axel who was groping his pants.

Namine suddenly pulled back and blushed.

"I don't have a condom… do you?" she asked slowly.

"I don't carry condoms around with me, Nami." Roxas chuckled as she got out and raced out the door.

"I will be right back with the condoms. Don't go anywhere!" she yelled and ran down the school corridor in her underwear. Roxas sighed and looked around the white room which was glowing and pulsating blue because of the pools lights, he swore that he saw a glint of red in the one corner and shook his head, blaming Axel for invading his mind.

He waited 10 minutes.

He waited 15 minutes.

He still had a growing erection and began to touch himself, moaning Axel's name. he closed his eyes and lent against the pool wall. Two minutes passed.

"Roxas?" he heard a voice call out. in shock Roxas stopped touching himself and opened his eyes to see Axel with his godly upper body showing, stark pale in the blue glow. His eyes were excited and Roxas could see, through his chaotic board shorts that other parts of his anatomy were excited to.

"A-Axel? I-I can explain—" he was cut off by Axel dropping his towel and getting into the pool. He stared at the redhead in surprise when he moved towards him. Suddenly there were lips on his own, moving passionately and slowly, ravishing his mouth. Roxas flung his arms around Axel's narrow hips and lent forward, seeking more.

Axel pulled back and pointed down.

"I can help you with that, Roxy." He smirked when he grabbed hold of Roxas' member and tugged. Roxas gasped and yelled out Axels name.


End file.
